Una Tarde de Café
by ll-Persephone-ll
Summary: Tal vez el no ser osada no genere ninguna motivación a los chicos por estar conmigo'. Hikari, no sabes cuán errada estás. Frente a tus narices está alguien que siempre ha estado interesado... alguien muy especial. Takari


Hola a todos! Soy nueva en esto, pero espero poder mejorar y hacer más fics. Desde ya admito ser una fiel seguidora del Takari, así que probablemente suba otros fics que contengan esa pareja.

Por ahora, les dejo mi primer fic. Espero les guste!

**UNA TARDE DE CAFÉ**

por ll-Persephone-ll

Hikari cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de su apartamento tras ella mientras sujetaba torpemente unas galletas horneadas envueltas en un lindo pañuelo atado hacia arriba. No había nadie en su casa: sus padres se encontraban fuera de la ciudad y Taichi había ido a visitar a su novia. Pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a esa soledad e, incluso, le resultaba bastante grata, pues se daba el tiempo de salir a fotografiar durante las tardes de otoño cuánto se le cruzase en el camino, rememorar su experiencia en el mundo digital revisando cada foto que había capturado, y compartir con sus amigos y con Takeru. Precisamente, iría al encuentro de su amado amigo de infancia.

Apuró sus pasos luego de haber consultado su reloj de muñeca que le anunciaba que ya se encontraba retrasada 3 minutos. ¡¡Takeru se molestaría!! Con todo lo que lo conocía en sus 7 años de amistad sabía que al apuesto rubio le desagradaba la impuntualidad y ella no estaba dispuesta a ser uno de los motivos de su enojo. Decidió tomar un atajo que le ahorraría un par de minutos.

_'De todos modos llegaré tarde, es un largo trayecto desde aquí a la cafetería... ¡Que tonta! Olvidé traer dinero para el transporte. No me queda más remedio que caminar'_ suspiró la castaña.

Mientras caminaba aceleradamente pensaba en su cita con Takeru. No era un encuentro romántico, sino que una casual junta entre dos amigos muy unidos. Entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba tan nerviosa? Seguramente sería el tenor de la conversación que tuvieron ayer por teléfono que la dejó un tanto descolocada.

­­­­

−¿Hikari?

−¡Hola Takeru! Que bueno que has llamado, ¿cómo te encuentras?

−Muy bien, es decir... Aún me encuentro algo enfermo, pero ya me siento mejor− Takeru apartó un poco el teléfono para limpiar su nariz ruidosamente. −Disculpa.

−No te preocupes, pero... ¿No deberías estar descansando?− preguntó ella con una evidente voz de preocupación.

Takeru rió al otro lado del aparato. −Jaja, que linda eres− Hikari no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario. −Suenas como mi madre.

La chica frunció el ceño con una sonrisa en sus labios. −Tonto. ¿No ves que me preocupo por tí? Debes cuidar ese resfriado.

−Lo sé. Lo haré si tú así lo deseas− sonrió. −Bueno Hika, ehh, yo te llamaba para ver si tú, bueno, quisieras salir conmigo mañana.

Al escuchar esto, la castaña casi cae de la silla en que se encontraba sentada. ¿Takeru la invitaba a salir? ¿Era una cita acaso?

−Quiero decir, esto, que nos juntemos en la cafetería. La de siempre. Me gustaría enseñarte algo.

−Ahh, ya veo− Hikari suspiró aliviadamente. −¿De qué se trata? ¿Ocurre algo malo?

Takeru miró fuera de su ventana mientras estaba al teléfono, su mirada perdida en el paisaje, contemplando unas hojas volar por los cielos y otras caer lentamente hacia el suelo. Una hermosa sonrisa cruzó sus labios. −No− replicó. −Es algo muy bueno, de hecho. Pero necesito verte, si no, no habría modo que lo entiendas.

Ella frunció nuevamente el ceño con una expresión de extrañeza. −Está bien. ¿Alguna hora en particular?

−A las 6, cuando comience a caer el sol.

No podía evitar preguntarse qué era eso tan relevante que Takeru le quería enseñar. Pero tampoco podía evitar sentir algo en su corazón, un latido acelerado y punzante, que le decía que sería algo de suma importancia. Su instinto femenino clamaba a gritos que hoy sería un día especial, mas no figuraba el por qué. Su rostro empalidecido adquirió un tenue color, ¿sería acaso por el rápido andar o por algo más? Ni ella misma sabía en qué pensaba.

Hikari, después de todo, es una chica sensible como todas. Si bien no se deja llevar por sus impulsos, pues siempre reflexiona sobre sus actos, es soñadora al igual que toda adolescente. Sueña con la compañía de un chico que la haga feliz y la quiera tal cual ella es, y más a futuro verse casada un día con el amor de su vida, tener dos hermosos hijos y ejercer lo que siempre ella ha anhelado: ser maestra de kindergarden. Pero aún no encontraba a ese ser especial que la llevase a cometer ciertas locuras, con quien pudiese compartir pensamientos y caricias. Aún no había gozado de alguna experiencia amorosa, ni siquiera del cosquilleo del primer beso, lo que generaba cierta incomprensión por parte de todos sus amigos pues la encontraban una hermosa persona y con un aura angelical y atractiva. Por eso, en sus instantes de soledad se detenía a figurar por qué a todas las chicas se les hacía tan fácil tener a algún chico a su lado y llegaba a la conclusión de que ella no tenía la misma belleza que el resto y que carecía de gracia.

_'Tal vez el no ser osada no genere ninguna motivación a los chicos por estar conmigo'_ pensaba.

Sin embargo, pese a no poder encontrar a nadie que se ajustara a lo que ella buscaba en un hombre prefería la espera antes que una decisión apresurada y mal elegida. Las oportunidades y declaraciones no le hacían falta, sólo ganas de entregarse a ese sentimiento llamado amor.

_'¿Y por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas? Mejor debo pensar en llegar pronto a la cafetería'_.

Y dicho esto comenzó a correr mientras ajustaba su abrigo para darse más calor y sostenía el paquete que llevaba consigo con mucho amor.

* * *

Takeru miraba como un bebé buscando a su madre en todas direcciones, Hikari ya se había tardado mucho y esto lo estaba impacientando lo suficiente.

_'¿Será que le habrá ocurrido algo? O quizás decidió no venir... En fin, esperaré un rato más'_ pensó el rubio. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al divisar a través del vidrio del local una silueta correr apresuradamente. Era Hikari.

La chica entró empujando la puerta con su hombro y miró su entorno hasta toparse con el torso masculino de su amigo. Sonrió complacida y se acercó hasta la mesa en la que él se encontraba, sonriendo tímidamente debido a su demora.

Takeru la miró con un reproche y con el dedo de su mano apuntó su reloj. Luego sonrió.

−Te has demorado− dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y acomodaba la silla de enfrente para que Hikari se sentase.

−Lo sé. Discúlpame, sé que no te gusta la impuntualidad.− explicó, riendo avergonzadamente. Extendió ambos brazos con el presente que tenía para Takeru y lo expuso frente a su rostro. −Pero para enmendar mi error, te traje esto. Son galletas horneadas por mí.

El rubio sonrió complacidamente, mirando el tierno rostro de su amiga con la misma dulzura. −Estás perdonada, sólo por ser tan tierna conmigo. Muchas gracias, Hika−. Tomó entre sus manos el paquete y sus dedos se rozaron. Ambos jóvenes sintieron sus rostros arder y se miraron fugazmente a los ojos hasta que una mesera con una provocativa mini falda se les acercó a los jóvenes y miró con evidente insinuación a Takeru. Hikari apartó la mirada de su amigo.

−¿Se les ofrece algo para servir? ¿Y a tí, guapo?− dijo con la mirada aún posada en el rubio, y obviamente, ignorando la existencia de la castaña. Hikari frunció el ceño, un gesto muy común en ella.

El chico pareció, por su parte, haber ignorado el comentario de la mesera mientras observaba detenidamente la cartilla que se encontraba sobre la mesa y lanzó una furtiva mirada a Hikari. −Pide lo que gustes, correrá por mi cuenta.

Hikari sólo pidió un café insistiéndole a su amigo que con eso bastaría. Takeru, en cambio, pretendía darse un gran banquete.

−¿Desean algo más? Tenemos el especial de San Valentín, sólo por hoy. Consiste en un emparedado por persona acompañado de un jugo natural de naranja y...− Hikari no supo qué más dijo la mesera porque la información cayó de súbito.

¡¡San Valentín!! Al fin entendió por qué se sentía tan extraña ese día. Lo había olvidado por completo. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y sintió un leve mareo apoderarse de ella, tratando de equilibrarse dirigió su mirada hacia toda la cafetería y se percató que había mucha gente ese día, en especial parejas reunidas. Los nervios hicieron que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, nerviosismo que no pasó desapercibido para Takeru.

−¿Te sientes bien? No temas en pedir lo que sea, si deseas probar ese especial con gusto te lo daré− sonrió.

Ella volvió en sí rápidamente. −Ehh, no, está bien Takeru.

Dicho esto, la mujer se fue. Takeru redirigió su mirada a Hikari, perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos color canela. La mencionada sintió la rigidez en su cuerpo pero le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. Notó lo apuesto y varonil que lucía Takeru, con un sweater verde semiformal y unos pantalones de vestir café que lo hacían verse elegante pero igualmente atractivo. El chico arremangó las mangas de su sweater y posó sus brazos sobre la mesa, cuando de pronto ella sintió que el joven acercó una de sus manos a su cabello y, como si estuviese tocando a una frágil figura de cerámica, retiró una hoja que tenía enredada. Hikari volvió a sonrojarse con más fuerza como por quinta vez en ese día, más aún al sentir la suavidad de su tacto.

−Tenías una hoja de cerezo enredada− aclaró en un susurro.

El silencio se apoderó en la mesa en la que ambos se encontraban, Hikari enfrascada en sus pensamientos y Takeru volcando su mirada hacia afuera del local con la vista perdida. ¿Por qué, de todos los días que han compartido juntos hoy se sentía tan distinta junto a él? Nunca habían tenido problemas, ella siempre reía a carcajadas y hablaba horas y horas con su amigo. Pero hoy los silencios abundaban y no podía iniciar tranquilamente un tema de conversación sin sentir que sus manos sudaban y las piernas le temblaban.

Su mirada pasó del café que le habían traído y que revolvía una y otra vez a Takeru, quien aún miraba hacia el exterior. Ahora no sólo observó su apariencia, más bien la sutileza de sus facciones. Sus hermosos ojos azules, tan suaves y tan tentadores; su nariz aguileña, sus manos blancas y de dedos finos y largos... y su boca...

Se golpeó la frente a sí misma por siquiera pensar de otro modo en su mejor amigo, e hizo un gesto negando con la cabeza. Takeru desvió su atención hacia ella y volvió a sonreir.

−Es extraño− dijo rompiendo el silencio. −Hoy nos ha embargado el silencio y siento que no es de esos silencios gratos que hemos compartido. Sin ánimos de ofender...

−Es cierto− logró decir al fin la castaña, sin dejar de contemplar y revolver su espumeante café. −Lo entiendo, y así también lo siento. ¿Que nos pasa?

El elegido de la esperanza dio un mordisco a su emparedado y luego de beber un poco de café replicó.

−No sé a tí... Pero yo sé qué es lo que me pasa a mí. Por eso estás aquí hoy.

Ella suspiró pausadamente y le pidió que continuase y que confiase en ella. Él no atinó a más que tomar la mano de la chica entre sus manos y acercarla hasta su pecho. La chica lo miró boquiabierta y con los ojos muy fijos en él.

−¿P-Puedes sentirlo?− dijo con nerviosismo. Hikari palpó con su mano un fuerte y rápido latido. −Yo... nunca había sentido esto antes, es curioso... Pero desde hace algunos días lo he sentido cada vez que te veo.

Hikari no supo qué decir. ¿Era una confesión? ¡¡A todas luces lo parecía!! No sabía cómo reaccionar porque nunca se vio enfrentada a una situación así y no estaba segura de estar preparada para algo tan maravilloso y a la vez tan de improviso.

Takeru sonrió dulcemente y soltó una leve carcajada. −Ja, quién diría que finalmente llegase a sentir esto. En un comienzo, no sabía de qué se trataba y busqué varias formas de descifrarlo. Lo escribí muchas veces en mis notas. Conversé con el espejo y la almohada, nunca me dieron respuesta− ambos rieron nerviosamente. −Incluso lo conversé con todos nuestros amigos, ¿lo recuerdas? Fue en aquella vez que te dije que me juntaría con mi equipo de básquetball y tú te sentiste muy sola pues todos nuestros amigos tenían "compromisos"...

−Takeru no baka− dijo la elegida de la luz con una sonrisa entre sus labios. −Me mentiste...

−Lo sé... Pero fue por una causa noble− dijo éste guiñándole el ojo. −Los chicos... Ellos me ayudaron con todo esto. Fueron muy comprensivos y me abrieron los ojos. A lo que quiero llegar Hika, es que he descubierto que te quiero, y no precisamente como un amigo quiere a su amiga.

Hikari dejó de respirar por la impresión y el efecto de sus palabras. ¡¡Entonces sí lo era!!

_'¿Qué hago?'_ pensó para sí misma. _'¿Qué debo decir?'_

Takeru tomó ambas manos con mucha delicadeza y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

−Sé... que para tí esto es muy súbito, y me disculpo si no he tenido el recato en buscar las palabras adecuadas. Pero Hika, no lo puedo contener más. No puedo mirarte pretendiendo que eres mi amiga, cuando ya mis ojos te observan como mujer. Y a lo mejor no he encontrado el lugar más romántico para decírtelo, ni el momento más indicado... Pero quiero que veas mis emociones al aire, tal cual son.

El silencio nuevamente los consumió a ambos, pero no dejaban de mirarse. No pretendían hacerlo de todos modos. Takeru curvó sus labios melancólicamente, levantándose de su sitio con la disposición de irse y dejar a Hikari absorber todo el momento. Pero las manos de ella lo detuvieron.

−¡Espera!− Takeru giró y esperó sus palabras. −No... no te vayas aún. Es que, es que... esto es tan nuevo para mí, no sé cómo reaccionar, no se qué decir, la verdad es que yo...− Hikari no pudo contener las lágrimas que amenazaban desde hacía rato con caer peligrosamente de sus ojos. Takeru se inclinó ante ella, y con sus manos las retiró una a una.

−No llores... No quería lastimarte.− susurró sólo para ella. −Yo no pretendo atarte a nada. Sé que esto es muy nuevo para tí y si bien yo quisiera tenerte a mi lado desde este preciso instante entiendo que no lo desees así. Sólo− dijo sosteniendo nuevamente sus manos entre las suyas. −Sólo dame una oportunidad de que esto resulte. Dame la oportunidad de quererte y de demostrarte que puedo ser un buen hombre para tí.

La mirada cristalina de Hikari se fijó en los zafiros de Takeru. En ese instante, sintió toda la protección que buscaba en un hombre; la ternura, la sutileza y el amor que él le tenía y que se había cultivado en los 7 años de amistad que llevaban. Y de pronto se visualizó junto a él trazando senderos llenos de amor y de confianza. Se vio junto a él haciendo todas esas cosas que comparten los enamorados. Y una vez en su mente, no pudo imaginarse la realidad de otro modo.

Sus ojos se almendraron y su sonrisa se hizo presente. Para ambos no fueron necesarias las palabras, con ese gesto Takeru entendió lo que Hikari le quiso decir y con la euforia de un hombre recién casado la estrechó entre sus brazos fuertemente, acariciando su cabello suavemente e inspirando en el afrodisíaco aroma a cereza que emanaba de ella.

−Te quiero− murmuró en el oído de la chica, causando un cosquilleo que causó una risita en ella. −Y prometo hacerlo siempre y cultivar este sentimiento, Hikari.

* * *

Ya eran las 8:50 cuando se dispusieron a salir del local. Mientras Takeru pagaba la cuenta, Hikari analizaba toda esta nueva situación: en lo feliz que la tenía la declaración de Takeru, y animada por descubrir más cosas junto a él.

−¿Nos vamos?− preguntó el rubio ofreciéndole su mano a Hikari. Ella la aceptó gustosa y avergonzada a la vez.

Hikari sintió la calidez que emanaba de la suave mano de Takeru, quien entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella al momento que cruzaban la calle. Ambos caminaron en silencio pero felices hasta llegar al apartamento de la castaña.

−Oh, antes que lo olvide− dijo Takeru escarbando en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta sacar una minúscula margarita que posó en el cabello de Hikari. −Para tí.

−Muchas gracias, está muy linda− sonrió con ternura. −Bueno... debo entrar ahora. ¿Deseas entrar también?

Takeru negó con la cabeza. −No te preocupes, es tarde. También debo marcharme.

Hikari trató de soltar la mano de su nuevo amor con la intención de entrar, pero Takeru se lo impedió. Ella lo miró extrañada pero no dijo nada, aunque su expresión nerviosa y sonrojada hizo que se sobresaltara un poco.

−Yo, antes, es decir...− dijo nervioso. −¿P-Puedo besarte?

La chica se congeló en el acto pero asintió con la cabeza lentamente, mirando hacia el suelo. Y no se atrevió a moverse ni un milímetro, se encontraba sumamente aturdida y sin saber qué hacer. Lo que no fue necesario, pues Takeru le tomó el mentón con una de sus manos para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos y la acarició con dulzura haciendo uso de su dedo pulgar. Con su otra mano la tomó suavemente de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí. Cuando sus cabezas estaban muy próximas Hikari notó la respiración agitada del rubio que se acompasaba a su propia respiración, y casi rozándose los labios Takeru habló con gentileza.

−Tranquila... Confía en mí.

Finalmente sus labios se unieron en una tierno y suave beso. No supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron así, pero no les importó. Hikari dejó su inexperticia de lado y se aventuró a abrazar la figura de Takeru para profundizar el beso, sintiendo mariposas en su estómago.

Takeru fue quien rompió con la magia del beso, separándose de Hikari ligeramente y depositando otro tierno beso en su frente.

−Nos vemos mañana. Te quiero...− y dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia su hogar.

Hikari abrió la puerta de su apartamento y entró. Se apoyó contra ésta, al cabo que cerró sus ojos y sonrió para sí.

−Yo también te quiero...

**Fin**

________________________________________________________________

Sé que es bastante cursi, pero espero que les haya gustado! Por favor dejen comentarios, todos serán muy bien recibidos ;)

'Till next time!

ll-Persephone-ll


End file.
